Fly fishing is a popular and rapidly growing sport. In this sport, an artificial fly is used as bait. The artificial fly typically comprises a fish hook fabricated with fur, feathers, or the like, in order to resemble an insect, or other forage, preferred by fish. The artificial fly is manipulated in the water to lure and hook the fish.
Once a fish is caught and reeled in, a fisherman removes the fish hook either by hand or with an implement such as forceps, small pliers or the like. At this point, the fisherman may keep the fish or, as is becoming more common, release the fish back into the water. Many waters are regulated so that fish are required to be released. As flyfishing gains in popularity, increasing numbers of lakes and streams are being designated as "catch and release" only areas.
In "catch and release" fishing, the health of the fish after the release becomes a key issue. Research studies have shown a dramatic relationship between the amount of time that a fish is handled as it is being caught and released, and its chances of survival. One study by the University of Ontario, Canada, found an astounding 68% range in mortality rates, with a direct relationship existing between the extent of fish handling, exposure to air during catch and release, and a fish's chances of survival.
There are a number of ways in which a fish's health can be compromised during the catch and release process. For example, the protective coating of slime covering the fish's body may be partially removed during handling by the fisherman, thereby leaving the unprotected areas vulnerable to waterborne infections. The delicate mouth and jaw area, as well as the gill membranes, may be damaged by the fish hook, the implement used to remove the hook, or the hands of the fisherman. The internal organs of the fish may be damaged by squeezing the fish too tightly. In addition, relatively brief exposure to air has been shown to damage gill membranes, causing delayed respiratory shock and death as much as 24 hours after the fish is released back into the water.
In order to insure the highest chances of survival for the fish, it is desirable to catch and then release the fish underwater, with as little physical contact between the fisherman and the fish as possible. It is also desirable to remove the fly from the fish without damaging the fly.
However, prior art fish hook removers do not adequately address these concerns. Typical prior art fish hook removers used by fishermen include devices designed to grab the shank, or straight part of the fish hook, with a clamping action. The fish hook and fly is then twisted, pushed, or pulled out of its engagement with the fish's mouth. A major drawback to using such a tool is that, as the hook is grabbed by the clamping type device, the delicate materials from which the fly is fabricated are often damaged. The clamping of the fly, along with the twisting and pushing forces, can tear apart the fly and render it useless. If that occurs, a new fly must be tied onto the fishing line before the fisherman can resume his pursuit.
Another drawback with these clamping type devices is that they are cumbersome to use, thereby making it difficult to grab the fly, which is often extremely small, when caught in the mouth of a live flapping fish. The fish usually must be held still, often with some force, in order to grab the fly with the clamping type device. In order to accomplish the removal of the fish hook, the fisherman typically ends up handling the fish so that the fish is immobilized during removal.
Another drawback of typical prior art fish hook removers is that, because of the difficulty in clamping onto the fish hooks, it is likely that both hands will be required to facilitate the fish hook removal. This is because a live fish usually makes a great effort to regain its freedom and is continuously moving. A typical way of landing a fish is to use a fish net, or to grab the fishing line. The fishing rod is then set aside, and both hands are used to perform the tasks of fish restraint and hook removal.
Furthermore, certain prior art fish hook removal devices appear to be designed for bait fishing purposes. An important distinction between flyfishing and baitfishing is that in flyfishing, the fish is usually hooked in the outer portion of the mouth or jaw, whereas in baitfishing, the fish is usually hooked deep in the throat. One reason for this difference may be because a fish, having taken up a hook baited with an edible material, will in most cases swallow the baited hook. On the other hand, a fish taking up an artificial fly is able to perceive the deception once the fly is in its mouth, either from the unnatural texture or the absence of the appropriate scent or taste, and immediately attempts to "spit out" the fly. This is why a flyfisherman often has only a brief instant, when the fish takes up the fly, to apply pressure to the rod and thereby "set the hook".
A hook remover designed for flyfishing therefore need not reach deep into the fish's throat to facilitate removal, whereas a hook remover designed for bait fishing must focus on removing deeply embedded hooks. Certain prior art fish hook removers are apparently designed to remove hooks from deep in the fish's throat by incorporating features that are intended to conceal the hook point, thereby preventing re-engagement as the hook is withdrawn. While necessary for deep hook removal, these design elements are not necessary for efficiently removing a fly from the outer portion of a fish's mouth.
Therefore, a better solution is needed to provide an improved fish hook remover designed specifically to address the needs of a flyfisherman fishing in a catch and release area. More specifically, a better solution is needed to eliminate or reduce damage to the fly during removal and/or the necessary handling of a fish, or use of both hands, to remove a fish hook.